The Taming of Paul Lahote
by Bajita
Summary: It started with what he thought was a harmless kiss but how his life changed when he kissed her! A SERIES of ONE SHOTS! AU/AH Based off of "The Taming of Grinch". RATED M: mostly for Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It all started with a spur of the moment one shot that I called "Taming the Grinch" in which Bella brought the grinchy Paul a bit of holiday cheer. Then my dear BFF horseandbooklover challenged me to try my hand at a new concept.**

**I'm writing _a series of One Shots_ around these two in which their story continues. **

**If you haven't read "Taking on the Grinch", you might want to do so for a bit of background on these two. ;)**

** s/10875331/1/Taking-on-the-Grinch**

**As always, SM own the Twilight series and the characters within. I'm just playing around with her characters a bit. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Twelve Steps in Taming Paul Lahote<strong>

**Part 12**

Shortly after returning home from the Pack's Christmas party, she was pacing her room because her emotions were running high. What had happened? Why had that kiss affected her so? Why did the others stand there staring at us after we kissed? It was all so confusing.

Changing into her pjs and washing her face in the bathroom, she decided to do something radically different. Standing in front of the mirror, she took a good look at herself. She saw a girl that was happy and relaxed. Her life was good now. She was surrounded by friends and family. It was so good without _Him_. She decided then and there, no more over analyzing every little thing as she had when she was involved with _Him. _She would no longer question her own worth. She would accept Life as it happened to her. She would allow herself to just live.

Heading back into her bedroom, she let her thoughts wander to Paul Lahote. A smile played across her face as she thought of how he had changed in that very short span of time. When he came into Emily's house, he had been spitting vile and vitriol her way but by the end of it all, he had smiled at her. She had to admit to herself that he was a very handsome man when he did so. The boy within was visible briefly, making him seem younger, lighter, and freer. Fluffing her pillow before she laid down, she muttered to herself. "You're an interesting man, Paul." Letting her eyes close, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>A light drizzle had started and the wind was kicking up but it didn't bother him. He stood just inside the tree line staring up at her room. She had just gone to bed. He had heard her statement. Shaking his head, he smirked. <em>"If only you really knew, Bella Swan, how would you react then?" <em>Crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against a tree, he heard his friend's approach way before he made his presence known.

"You have to tell her about the imprint now. Are you ready for that, Paul?" Sam's voice carried softly on the wind. Trying to maintain their cover, it wouldn't do to have their conversation at a normal volume for fear that someone would hear them and call the cops. Even though they meant no harm, there wasn't a police officer in Forks that would believe that they were innocently hanging around outside the Chief of Police's house in the middle of the night.

Paul shakes his head. "And tell her what? That I've imprinted on her and she has to give up everything in her life to live with me on the Res? What about her going to college? She's too smart not to go. What about Charlie? Will she have to give him up as well? How am I any better than that leach in taking her away from her normal human life and throwing her into a life constantly threatened by the supernatural?" He shakes his head in disgust. "I can't do this to her, Sam. She deserves better than me." He closed his eyes to the very thought of living without her but he was beginning to accept this reality. "I'm going to fight the imprint."

"What!?" Sam got in his face. "Who the hell do you think you are to question the Great Spirit in this way? Do you think that they would have you imprint on someone if you had nothing to offer them in return?" Sam began to shake in anger at his friend. "You are a stubborn ass most of the time, Paul, but I have never once considered you to be a fool." He glared into his eyes. "Not until now…"

Paul was about to fire back at Sam until the wind shifted and it hit them full in the face. Moving fast and coming straight for her house….LEECH!

They phased and immediately called to the Pack for help through the mind link. Being off of the res required that they handle things much more discreetly so howling was not allowed. The two wolves take up a protective stance as close to the house as they could when they saw a small coven of red-eyed leeches heading their way.

Sam looked at Paul. _We're outnumbered. This is not good. _Sam growled lowly as the two wolves put themselves in between the vampires and Bella. The leeches sneered and laughed at them, knowing that they would not be enough to stop their advance.

"Do the puppies want to play?" The blonde leader of the group smirked. "We can throw a leg bone to you when we're done." The other four vampires laugh at what they considered a joke as they spread out, making it harder for the two wolves to fight them all off as well as keep an eye on each of them at the same time.

_Where are the others? Why the hell aren't they here? _They were both wondering where the rest of the Pack were. Then, their answer came in an unexpected way.

_SAM! We've got a problem!_ Jared's voice came through the link. Mental pictures of the chaos of newly shifted Pack members flashed through. Apparently, two more wolves had phased due to this complication at Bella's house, Leah and Seth Clearwater.

_SHIT!_ Sam's mind raced but the Alpha in him allowed him to make the necessary decisions. _Leave Embry and Jake there to calm those two down. Damn, it looks like Leah's fast and pissed as Hell. _

The leaches began to move around the two wolves. Sam and Paul were trying their best to keep themselves in between the house and the vampires while keeping them all in their line of sight which was proving itself to become very difficult.

The blond haired vamp attacked Sam while the others were circling Paul. Even though the situation looked dire, Paul was very quickly losing his control on his wolf. He knew that to attack without a game plan could give them the advantage so he was fighting himself as his own wolf wanted to go after the threat to his imprint right immediately.

Then, suddenly, something changed. The dread locked male who had just lunged at Paul was now flying across the small clearing, being held by the strong arms of two others.. The blond vamp found himself being pulled off of Sam. "JAMES!" yelled a red haired female as the metallic scraping noise of the dismembering of a vampire snapped through the air.

Jared took that moment to come busting in on the scene. Seeing everything through his eyes, Sam and Paul stopped in their tracks. There were vampires attacking other vampires. _What the hell?! _Sam, Jared and Paul pull back to take up their protective stance again between the house and the fighting vampires as well as to get a better feel for what was going on.

The original group of 5 red eyed-vampires was down to three and were being attacked by...gold eyed vampires! Sam's wolf watched as they pulled the blond male blood sucker apart and the other was cornered by three others. Two of the gold eyes went after a red head female who managed to get away from them. A very large, muscular leach along with a blonde haired Barbie leech took up the chase, taking off immediately after her. Within moments, the remaining red-eyes were dealt with and the gold eyed leaches turned to face the wolves.

_Do we go after that red head, Sam?_ Jared asked his alpha.

Sam answered with a small shake of his head. _We deal with them here as long as they are this close to Bella._

Paul was snarling and growling at this new set of attackers when the older male raised his hands trying to show that he meant no harm.

_FUCK! Those are the Cullens! _Sam now had his answer as to why the Clearwaters phased. With a mental sigh, he stopped growling but he did not move from his defensive stance.

"Please, understand that we mean no harm." Carlisle nodded towards the pixie like vampire beside him. "Alice saw these vampires coming after Bella and we had to intervene." A blonde male moved around behind them, burning the remains of the dead vampires that they had dispatched.

Paul's anger level had not dropped as he stilled viewed them as a threat to Bella. _MINE!_ He growled at them. _Leave her the Fuck alone!_

A ginger haired Cullen stepped forward. "What?!" A sneer on his lips as he steps forward. "She is MY Bella, my Love. We will always protect her!"

Sam turns his head towards him with a low growl. _Always protect her? EXCUSE ME, but you're the ones that left her all alone in the woods that night!_ _Thanks to your…family….she will always be in need of protection. You are the ones who brought her into this world. _A movement from Paul catches his attention. _One of our wolves has imprinted on her. She is now one of us. You are no longer a part of her life. _

"What! NO!" He growled, turning on Paul. "She is my mate!" His body became tense like he's about to attack the silver wolf.

The pixie leech's chin dropped as a realization hit her. "This is why I haven't been able to see her as well lately, Carlisle. I can't see past _them_." Conflicting emotions cross her face went blank within a split second and a blonde male, obviously her mate, came up to stand very close to her, slipping an arm around her waist. "Edward, her future has changed." She looked up at him. "I no longer see her as one of us." Her face was saddened as she shared her news. Her mate glared at Edward as he took one more step towards the wolves.

"EDWARD! Stand down!" Carlisle interjected. He looked over at the pixie's mate. "Jasper, what can you tell us?"

Jasper looked at his mate's sad expression and then to Carlisle. "The silver wolf's feelings towards Bella are strong and true." He cut his eyes over to Edward. "Much stronger than yours, Edward. He is her true mate."

Edward's shoulders slumped as the situation settled over him. "But she's my singer." He turned to Carlisle with pleading eyes. "I can't leave her."

_You already walked out of her life once. Do it again. To harm her in any way will bring down the wrath of the Pack on your coven._ Sam snarled at Edward.

Carlisle shook his head. "We cannot interfere with them now, Edward. You must accept that she is no longer yours." His mate Esme who was obviously upset by this turn of events goes into his arms, visibly shaken by what was happening.

Edward's eyes scanned his family and then the wolves standing in front of them. With a snarl, he disappeared, taking off to parts unknown.

"Please forgive him." Carlisle said. "He has always had a very strong attachment to Bella. It will take him some time to let her go."

Sam's wolf relaxed just a hair and nodded at the head leech before he watched the Cullens leave. He did not like this turn of events but at the same time, he had to acknowledge that they did help protect Paul's imprint.

Paul turned on Sam with a growl. "MINE!" His wolf's mind stuck in a loop of the threat to his mate. He had begun to pace back in forth in the clearing, trying to figure out how to best defend his Bella.

Sam phased back once he felt assured that they were out of the area. He shook his head and then turned to Paul who still stood there, growling. "Well, it would seem that you now know the answer to our previous conversation, Paul." Once again, he looked his friend in the eyes as he tried to reach the man through the wolf.

Paul looked at his Alpha, wondering what his point was. His wolf was still shaken by the threat to his mate. He huffed his irritation at him. He would much rather be ripping those Cullens apart at that moment than listening to Sam's reasoning.

"We were not responsible for Bella being drug into our world, but you are now bound to her through the imprint and as long as there is a threat to her, you must stay by her side to protect her, whether from the red eyes or the Cullens. Given the way he reacted, I don't see Edward giving her up that easily." He moves to stand face Paul full on. "You can fight this imprint and manage to break it but what if the worst happens and she becomes one of them? What if you find yourself in the position of fighting her? What if you have to kill her? Could you do that, Paul?"

The silver wolf's face changed as Sam's words took hold. He could never leave her to the life she deserved. She was dependent on him for the rest of her days whether either of them wanted that or not. Fighting the imprint was no longer an option, no longer something that he could do. He had to protect his Bella, his mate….his love. With a whimper, he drops to the ground in resignation in front of his Alpha.

"You only just imprinted on her, Paul. Give yourselves some time to work this out." Jared, who had phased back during Sam's explanation, gave him a pointed look. "Don't underestimate that girl. I have a feeling that she can handle things better than you realize. Bella deserves that chance."

Paul watched as Sam and Jared headed back to the res to deal with the newest members of the Pack. He turned his eyes to the dark window of Bella's room as his mind turned and twisted, trying to accept that his future had changed as well as hers. He would have to do what he had always thought impossible. He would become a man worthy of a love that he never thought he could ever have. He would become the man that she deserves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I've finished my final exams and now have time to write! YAY! **

**Here's my latest OS of Bella/Paul. I am quite happy with the way that these two are ...progressing. Let me know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Taming of Paul Lahote<strong>

**Part 11**

_What was she thinking? Seriously? UGH! _Bella stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, fidgeting with the dress that she had been talked into wearing. It was too short and way too tight for her tastes. She huffed in frustration. It was only 11 pm and she had had enough! The music was blaring on the other side of the door as her classmates danced and drank the night away. _Why did I let Jess talk me into coming to her Christmas party? I don't belong here._ Sighing, her shoulders drop. She was convinced that she never had truly fit in among the Forks High crowd. They seemed superficial and shallow most of the time. It was as if they lacked any…purpose beyond partying, sex and keeping up with gossip. _Maybe I should just head home… _Turning the handle, she decided to do just that. Get out. Go home.

As she wove her way through the mass of undulating bodies in the middle of the living room floor in an effort to find the door, she stopped in her tracks. There, standing in the foyer talking to a very awe struck Jessica stood Edward Cullen. _NO!_ She backed up, attempting to hide herself in the crowd even though she knew that it would do no good, but she was in no shape to deal with him right that second.

"Wow, Edward, I never thought you'd come over to one of my parties but I'm so glad that you did." Jessica attempted to put her arm through his as they walked out of the foyer and down the hallway towards the living room.

Edward gave her a small smile. "Well, we have to take advantage of these opportunities while we have them since we're all graduating in May, soon to head off on our separate ways." His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for her. When his eyes didn't catch sight of her, his nose did. He knew she was in the house, once he worked through the stench of alcohol, sweat and arousal. Bella's aroma called to him like a moth to a flame.

"Well, let me know if I can get you …._anything_, ok?" Jessica tried her best to flirt with Edward and keep his attention. She batted her eyelashes up at him and tried to stand in a sexy pose. Little did she know that he could have cared less.

"Of course I will. Thank you Jessica." He smiled at her again before he turned towards the dance floor, seemingly to join the gyrating bodies. Carefully and slowly, Edward started working his way through the crowd towards Bella.

Once on the other side of bodies, Bella walked in fast strides towards the kitchen, grabbing a Solo cup full of alcohol along the way. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and tipped the contents of the cup into her mouth. She coughed and wheezed as she realized that what the cup contained was not merely soda. In fact, the soda was only there for a bit of colorant. There was more booze than soda and she quickly felt the effects. _Maybe eating earlier would have been a good idea. _She leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to catch her breath from the burn of the alcohol, unaware that another set of eyes had followed her retreat.

Mike walked into the kitchen with two cups in his hands. "I do believe that you need a refill, Arizona." He handed her the cup and licked his lips in anticipation as his eyes roamed over her body in that oh so tempting little dress. His mind wandered into just what that sweet Bella Swan might be like drunk. If she was anything like Jessica, it would make for a very interesting night if he played his cards just right.

Bella took the cup and drank it in one go…again. Mike's eyes popped out of his head. "Whoa there! Just what are you trying to do? Drink yourself into a coma in under 10 minutes? Slow it down…" He walked over to stand in front of her. Mike nonchalantly leaned forward, pinning her in with his arms on the counter on either side of her. "This isn't like you at all. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He smiled down at her, his face mere inches away from hers.

Bella looked up at Mike. She felt the effects of the alcohol coursing through her system. She knew that he was way too close to her, crowding her, but whatever for? It's not like she ever had any intention of letting him near her. "Back off, Newton." She pointed a finger at his chest, pushing slightly, trying to give him a hint but he wasn't taking it.

"Aw come on Arizona, all I want is one little kiss." He smiled again. "What harm could come from that?" Mike leaned in again, making Bella lean back to try to keep her space.

"Get off of her, you filthy excuse for…." Edward stopped the rest of his words from coming out of his mouth but his fury was written on his face. "Can't you see that Bella is not interested in you by the way she's trying to get away?"

Mike looked over his shoulder at Cullen. "I think Bella is perfectly capable of making that decision for herself….Edward." His eyes move back to Bella. "Why don't you see what she does, eh?" He moved a couple of inches closer to her, his body almost touching hers.

Bella blinked in an attempt to clear her head that was now all fuzzy thanks to her drinks. She looked from Mike to Edward and back to Mike again. The alcohol had unlocked her tight control on her emotions and words. For once, she just let it all out. "From what I can see, neither of you have any right to determine or predict my next action." She jabbed her finger into Mike's chest again. "I've turned you down more times than the maids turned the sheets on a bed at the Marriott hotel. Somehow, you never seem to take the hint, Newton." Continuing to jab his chest, she continued. "You would have much better luck hitting on Jess. She's interested in you and I never have been." Suddenly, the effects of the booze started really kicking in and she had to work to keep her eyes focused as her vision was going blurry around the edges.

Edward, ignoring Mike completely, stepped forward grabbing her arm to pull her away from the clutches of Newton. With a growl at him, he managed to get her away without making a scene. "Bella, you shouldn't be here at this party. You reek of alcohol." His eyes raked over her exposed body. "You're dressed like a tramp. It's no wonder you've been hit on by a male that probably doesn't know the meaning of the word NO. You would be safer at home, tucked away in your bed."

That did it. Bella couldn't take anymore of Edward's bullshit. She wrenched her wrist away from him. Glaring, she opened up on him. "And why should you care? Can you answer that?!" Bella squared her shoulders as her buzzing brain turned on her ex-boyfriend. With just a small drunken wobble, she let him have it. "It's not like you've been here this past year to take care of me when I truly did need your help." She threw her hands in the air in anger and frustration. "Instead, you left me. You and your whole damn family left me!" Her voice was rising and slowly a crowd began to fill in the doorways, watching this show play out.

"You know what, Cullen?" She spat out his name like it was the deadliest poison. "You need to back away from me as well. As far as I'm concerned, you're even less welcome around me than Mike. At least he hasn't made promises to me that he knew he would never keep!" Her voice dropped. "You left me and I don't need nor want you in my life anymore, Edward. It is time for you to leave me alone. I'll never be yours again." She turned, heading for the back door.

"Bella Love, you can't mean that. You know that you love me and that I can give you everything you'll ever need. Don't do this! " He gently grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to make her talk to him.

She stopped pulling away from him. Her eyes bored into his as he began to realize that it wasn't fear that was fueling her, but a deep anger. "Please Bella, let me take you home so that we can talk this out." His eyes darted around the room to see the gathering crowd and whispered. "I'd prefer to have this conversation in private."

Bella stood still, a realization hit her like a ton of brinks. "You're doing it again, making decisions for me." She turned and looked up at him with a fierce determination unlike any he had ever encountered. "You no longer have any claim on me. I am not nor will I ever be your girlfriend. You screwed up big time, Edward. There's no going back after what you did." She turned her back on him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

As she attempted to walk proudly out of the kitchen, Edward tried to grab her shoulder. Mike decided at that time to step in. "Hey look, you struck out. Go find yourself some other little Cullen groupie and leave her be." He realized that he might not have a shot with Bella but he couldn't very well stand there and let Cullen man handle her like that.

Edward turned on Mike with a growl, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room. Mike hit the small table in the corner with a loud crash. Bella screamed, bolting for the back door. She knew all too well what Edward's anger would do if unleashed. The crowd that was watching from the door way all pushed forward to see what was going on.

Not two steps out of the door into the back yard, she ran straight into a brick wall, bouncing off of it. Trying to regain her balance, she found herself being held upright by big, warm hands. "Bella, what have you been up to?"

Once she felt stable on her feet again, she looked up to find Paul Lahote staring down at her. "I don't recall ….seeing you…. inside at the party." Her brows furrowed as she thought back over the last hour which was becoming harder and harder to do. Between the alcohol and the adrenaline, she was now completely drunk. She swayed causing Paul to reach out for her again.

"And just how much did you drink in there?" He laughed down at her. "A little thing such as yourself could get wasted on a drop of booze." Then, the back door flew open and out stepped a furious Edward Cullen.

Paul looked at the approaching leech with a raised brow and a smirk. "Did your vastly superior mind manage to suddenly lose something or do you make it a habit of leaving a perfectly good party with your knickers in a twist?" He smirked as he carefully moved the drunken Bella behind him. His wolf really wanted a piece of this little shit standing in front of them, but his exit from the house had brought the crowd. They wanted to see what the next chapter of this Edward-Bella drama would be. Paul chuckled and thought to himself. _Plot twist!_ Then he laughed in Edward's face knowing that this time the leech had to behave or completely blow his cover.

Reading Paul's mind was never an enjoyable endeavor but he was able to see that this shifter had no intention of letting him have his Love back. "Bella, come. Let me drive you home. You are in no state to be behind a wheel." Edward extended his hand out to her, fully expecting her to follow his command as she always had.

Paul's nostrils flared at the way he spoke to his ….mate. His lip raised as he snarled at the leech. "I don't think so…Edward. I'm her taking her home which is why I'm here." His eyes set in a steely glare. "You can go find someone else to….entertain you for the night." The faces of a couple of very willing girls lit up at the prospect of having a chance at Edward Cullen for a change.

Edward's eyes flitted between Paul and Bella who was watching the scene from around his bicep. Her hand sat on his waist in a seemingly possessive manner. A low growl, so low that only Paul could hear it, came from him. How dare he get in between him and his singer, his love!

"Paul….is taking me home." Bella finally spoke. "Go cuddle up with Jessica or Lauren." Her grip on Paul's waist tightened as she fought to remain standing. "I'm sure they will show you the attention that you….need."

Edward's entire body was shaking with fury, but he knew he couldn't unleash it in such a public setting. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shirt sleeve. He looked down to see Lauren.

"Come on. If this keeps up, the neighbors will call the cops and we'll all get busted." She looked up at Edward, giving him her best sexy smile. "We'll have fun without her."

With that, Edward knew that he couldn't say no. There would be too many questions about the whole encounter if he did so he allowed Lauren to draw him back inside. The crowd dispersed quickly now that the entertainment was over. Very soon, the music was blasting and people were dancing as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p>No longer feeling like a stalker by hanging around outside her window every night, I knew that she had been convinced to go to that party so I decided to follow. It was a good thing that I had actually driven over. If I had stayed in wolf, there was no way that this girl would have made it home without falling off of my back more than once. I couldn't have that happening.<p>

Shortly after buckling her into the front seat, I slid into the driver's seat but not without giving her a quick glance. Bella was smiling and humming to herself as if nothing had happened between her and Cullen. Maybe that was for the best, she doesn't need to do a nose dive back into the zombie trance that he left her in. She had me in her life and I would make sure she stayed in the here and now.

I drove at a sedate pace. It was just before midnight and I was positive that the local law enforcement would be crawling all over the town, searching for drunk drivers. While I was completely sober, it would be Bella that would have a problem. Finding the Chief of Police's daughter drunk off her ass would make some juicy gossip for the loose lips in town. I didn't want that to happen.

We stopped at a red light. I flipped on some music and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited. Bella had taken that opportunity to scoot across the seat to curl up closer to me.

"You're all warm….like a big Bella warmer." She giggled at her comment before looking up at me. "You saved me, you know that right?"

I blinked a couple of times, wondering what she was getting at or if this was just the booze talking. "I'll always be there if you need me, Beautiful." I nodded to myself. I realized the truth of those words as I spoke them. "Anytime, anywhere…"

Bella wrapped her little hands around my bicep. "I like you, Paul. You're not the asshole that Jake told me you were." She sniffled as she thought. "You are sweet to me and I like it."

Realizing that the alcohol has loosened her up in a good way and that she was speaking her mind, I smiled softly. "I like you too, Swan….more than a little bit actually." My wolf started to purr as she ran her hands over my arm. Little electric tingles traveled along my skin wherever she touched me. I could sit here all night with her like this but all too soon, we pulled up in front of her place.

Parking my Jeep, I realized that Charlie must be working third shift. At least I would be able to get Her Drunkenness in the house without him finding out. I was pretty sure that he would not appreciate my efforts in rescuing his daughter even if I was the innocent one in this whole scene. With a snort, I hop out of the car. Bella was dozing lightly so I had no problem pulling her out. Holding her in my arms bridal style, I walked up to the front door. As I ran my eyes over the surrounding porch, I quickly located the spare key above the door frame. I would have to get her to reconsider that location. It was too easy to spot.

Letting us into the house, I gave it a quick once over with my increased senses. Finding nothing out of sorts, I walked over to the couch to gently lay Bella down. She snuffled and turned into me as if not wanting me to put her down. Rather than doing the right thing by tucking her safely into her bed, I decided to indulge myself for a bit. I sat down with her in my lap, allowing my arms to tighten slightly around her small frame. Bella's breath was gently tickling the side of my neck and one of her hands was laying over my heart.

"Don't leave….stay." She murmured in my ear sleepily.

Unknowingly, she nuzzled into me. I felt my heart clench with emotions that I had never had before for a woman. My wolf was prancing happily at her being so close and wanting our protection. "I'm not going anywhere, my Beauty. I'll stay by your side forever if you'll have me." With this, I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the couch. My wolf and I were happy to have her in our arms, surrounding ourselves with her scent where we both knew we belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well my timeline is shot all to Hades. I had planned much more frequent updates but Life decided to throw a curveball at me so they will come a bit slower, but I have every intention of seeing this to my planned finish. Yes, I have a plan so work with me. ;)**

**SM owns Twilight...yeah, yeah, but Paul is still hotty. Mercy! LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>The Taming of Paul Lahote<strong>

**Chapter 10**

"I'm headed out, Bells!" Charlie smiled at his daughter as he picked up his jacket. He slipped it on as he walked into the kitchen. "Are you sure that you'll be ok here on your own today?" The bear attacks had picked up around the area and he didn't feel too comfortable leaving her by herself. "You could always go over to Billy's and hang out for a while." He gave her a concerned look, noticing that she was already knee deep in her cooking. The house smelled wonderful thanks to her work.

"I'll be fine. Seriously…I don't plan to go out today. The most I'm going to do is decorate a bit, listen to Christmas carols and drink hot cocoa. I doubt those bears will come get me." Bella winked at her dad as she handed him a large tin of cookies for the guys at the station. "I'll be fine, promise."

Charlie sighed. "Ok, but no letting hungry bears into the house young lady." His mustache twitched as he chuckled.

Bella shook her head. "Alright…no hungry bears. I got it." She pretended to shoe him out the door. "You're going to be late. Now go!" Feeling motherly, she put her hands on her hips standing in the doorway as he got into his cruiser. She had the best dad ever. Moving back to Forks had been a good move for her, once she got past that unpleasantness that _He_ caused. Choosing not to dwell on that thought, she inhaled deeply the cold, crisp winter air before turning back to the kitchen. She was almost done with the holiday baking that she had planned. Once this last batch of cookies came out, she would be able to throw herself into decorating.

* * *

><p>RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! His cell phone rang. He had to leave the volume cranked all the way up or he would just ignore it. With a growl and mumbled curse words, he rolled over. He had just pulled a double patrol so Quil could spend time with Claire. Even though he lived on his own, uninterrupted sleep was a luxury. Someone always needed something from him.<p>

A hand reached out to the bedside table. "What?!" Almost yelling as he answered; his tone was clipped and not the most amiable but anyone calling him on this phone would know that they risked a very angry wolf if they did not call for a good damned reason.

"Paul, could I get you to do a favor for me?" Emily's sweet voice asked.

He sighed to himself. She was one of the few people on the planet who could do this. Rolling over onto his back, he rubbed his free hand over his face. "Sure Em, what?" His tone softened not just because she was an imprint but she was one of the few people that had ever been truly nice to him regardless of how angry or spiteful he could be. He knew that, for some unknown reason, Emily always believed in him.

"Bella left a couple of her containers here at the house when she came over for our party. Could you run them over to her? I know she's baking and will need them." Emily's voice lifted as she laid her plan. She had every intention of helping her two friends figure out their imprint. A little push in the right direction never hurt anyone.

"Um….yeah. I need to grab a shower and then I'll come right over." He ran a hand over his face. His wolf was excited to get to see his mate but the man was conflicted about the whole imprint thing. He was still unsure about how to handle telling her and _if _he should even bother telling her at all. She would be locked into a life on the Res if she accepted their imprint. He was convinced that she deserved better. He would willingly protect her with his life but he did not want her to give up her dreams and future like he had.

"Thank you Paul. I knew I could count on you." She hung up with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>All of her baking was complete. The living room was now decorated with garland and lights. The ornaments were hung on the tree that Charlie had set up last night for her. All that remained was getting the front porch decorated in lights. She never admitted it to anyone but that was her favorite part of this holiday. Seeing the houses all lit up gave her a warm, homey feeling in her heart so she made it her yearly obligation to make sure the lights were just right.<p>

The late afternoon wasn't cold so she grabbed the step stool along with the huge container of outside lights. Setting everything on the ground in front of the porch, she stood, looking everything over to decide exactly how she wanted to do this. With a determination in her eyes, she set up the step stool to start with the door first. Bella hung a wreath on the front door before outlining it with 2 lengths of white lights. Next, two more strands went around the front window looking into the living room. She then ran some another strand along each of the banisters leading up the porch, leaving only the four columns left to do. They were the trickiest part of the decoration. She had to secure the string of lights to the top of the column near the roof before she could wrap the lights downwards. Climbing to the top of the step stool, she quickly learned that she couldn't quite reach the top so she had to tip toe and balance herself while holding the lights. The stool gave a wobble making her yelp as she tried to re-balance.

A Jeep pulled up in front of her house just in time to see her nearly fall. "What are you doing?!" Someone came rushing forward, grabbing her by the waist to steady her. "Why didn't you ask someone help? You could have broken your neck!" Her shirt slid up just a hair and when he grabbed her waist, his skin came in contact with hers, sending small electric tingles up his spine.

Bella, finally able to see her rescuer, looked down to find Paul with a concerned face. "Well, I've never been quite this ambitious before in stringing lights. Thank you." She laughed, smiling at him.

His concern washed away immediately when he saw the smile on her face. "Yeah well, call me to help. I would have gladly come over to lend a hand, ok?" He tried to cover his tracks as he let go of her.

Laughing softly, she started wrapping the strand of lights around the column. "Since you're here, you can help me with the remaining columns then." She handed him the remaining strands. "Wait…why are you here again?" Bella gave him a curious look.

"Oh, Emily sent me over with the containers that you left at her place after their party. She said you would need them and asked me to bring them. Apparently, you've been baking again?" His sensitive nose verified that statement but he couldn't let on.

She nodded as she stepped over to wrap the next column with his help. "I baked a large container of cookies for dad to take down to the police department. He's really close to all of the people down there. Since there's no such thing as baking just one batch of cookies, I think we now have enough to see us through the New Years." Bella chuckled.

Paul's face lit up like a little kids. "Do you have any more of the ones that you gave me? Those were so good."

"I did. I have those and more snicker doodles. Those are dad's favorite." She grinned at him. "Tell you what….you help me finish this up and I'll repay you with another tin of my cookies. Deal?"

Unable to stop himself, his stomach answered for him, making them both laugh. "I think we have a deal there, Beautiful."

They made quick work of the decorating. Paul insisted that he carry in the now empty tote, placing it in the mud room out of the way, as Bella went into the kitchen to keep her end of the bargain. As he returned, he looked around the living room, taking in all of the decorations. "You've really gone all out, haven't you?" He noticed the stockings that she had hung, the obviously handmade ornaments on the tree and the care that she had used in setting everything up.

Blushing, she returned from the kitchen with a loaded tin, as well as a tray with a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot cocoa. "I do this every year." She set the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. "I love everything about Christmas. How about you?"

Paul took a seat beside her. Picking up a cookie which just happened to be one of Granma Swan's spice cookies, he considered how to answer her. Instead of heading into territory that he wasn't ready to share with her yet. He shrugged. "I didn't used to." He chuckled softly. "…but that's changing."

Taking a sip of her cocoa, she tilts her head at him, curious. "Oh? What changed?"

He answered her after swallowing another bite of his spice cookie. Holding it up, he gestured with it. "These cookies…." Paul smirked. "…and the girl who made them." He watched her closely for her reaction.

With that, Bella's face turned bright red. Not accustomed to such compliments from a very handsome man like Paul, she busied herself with choosing another cookie from the plate before them, picking up an oatmeal chocolate chip. "Oh….I'm glad you like the cookies."

Paul decided to take another step. Looking up at the clock, he noticed that it was headed towards one o'clock. She had worked through lunch. "Bella, you've done all this decorating and baking this morning. How about taking a break to have lunch with me at the diner?"

Looking up at him with wide eyes, he had just asked her out. Her brain stumbled for a moment and she tried to figure out how to get her mouth to work again to answer him. Finally, she ended up nodding before words would come out. "I'd like that." She finished her cookie. "As much as I wished I could, I can't survive on these cookies." Bella laughed. "Can you give me a moment to freshen up?"

His grin covered his face when she agreed. "Of course, I'll just wait on you down here." He picked up another cookie as he settled into the couch.

Bella hopped up from the couch. "I won't be but a minute." Hurrying up the stairs, she headed straight for her room so that she could have a small and very quiet, girly moment of excitement behind a closed door.

Having a few free moments, Paul decided to tour the living room and kitchen. It was obvious that the once Charlie Swan bachelor pad extraordinaire with its fishing and nature décor was slowly being transformed by Bella. There were now dish towels in the kitchen with cute little flowers to match the yellow walls. There were pictures on one wall of a much younger Bella with Charlie throughout the living room. He liked seeing the progression of her age as he walked along. He stopped at a particular photo of her with a very young Jake covered in mud from making mud pies. Unable to stop himself, he growled at the thought of that baby alpha knowing his girl better than he did, but he had every intention of changing that.

"I'm ready!" She came down the steps wearing skinny jeans and a tight fitting dark green thermal top under a flannel shirt. Reaching the final step, she tripped over her own feet, almost tumbling into the backside of the front door. With his quick reflexes, he was able to grab her in time. She landed with her body flush against his and his face close to hers.

"I'm thinking I need to spend more time around you just to keep you out of the ER, Bella." He laughed. "Come on, let's go eat." Setting her down, she grabbed her purse and keys from the side table and walked out to his Jeep with him.

* * *

><p>She had lost count how many times she had eaten at this diner in her lifetime. She knew every nook and cranny, which tables didn't set level and most importantly, where the warmest spots were. Bella waved to Janice as walked in with Paul in step right behind her. Janice's brows flew up when she saw that tall piece of handsome. She smirked at Bella and followed them to the table to get their order.<p>

"What can I get you two? Your usual Bella dear?" The older lady held her pen and pad in hand, waiting for them.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I'd like a veggie burger with a side salad, light ranch dressing on the side. Thank you, Janice."

Paul blinked at her. "How can you eat that crap?" Shaking his head, he ordered. "I'd like the double cheeseburger with bacon, a side of fries, a chocolate milk shake and an order of onion rings just for the hell of it." He grinned at their waitress which made her heart flutter. He knew what his smiles did to the ladies all too well. Janice finished jotting down their order and then, headed off to turn it in to the cook. Turning his attention back to her, he decided that he wanted to learn more about Bella. "So, I hear from Jake that you're back in town for good?" He picked up a napkin, toying with it.

"Um, yeah, my mom remarried. Phil plays farm league baseball and his job requires him to be on the road a lot. My mom wanted to travel with him but wasn't able to because of me." She shrugged. "It made sense to come live with Charlie so that she could be with Phil."

Paul's brows furrow. "Why do you call your dad Charlie?" It felt odd to him. For all that he hated his father, he would never have considered calling him by his first name.

Bella sits back in the booth, thinking about his question. "You know, I have no good answer for you. It's just since I moved back, I've called him Charlie. I do call him Dad or Daddy sometimes, but it just feels too childish to me I guess." She goes quiet for a minute. "Were you close to your parents?"

Hearing her question, he swallowed some nerves. He knew that couldn't avoid this topic with her forever if he ever wanted to have any sort of relationship with her. Paul nodded. "I was the typical momma's boy." He smiled softly, remembering his mom. "My mom was everything to me. She took care of me the best she could, given the circumstances."

Their food arrived and Paul dove right in in the hope that Bella wouldn't press him any further. Even though it's been years since his mom's passing, it still tugged at his heart. He missed her every day.

Bella poured the dressing over her salad and mixed it with her fork as she thought. "What do you mean by given the circumstances?"

Paul swallowed the bite of burger in his mouth. It tasted like ash to him at that point. He looked down, making a bit of a production of adding ketchup to his fries. "Well, our life was good until I hit about fifth grade when dad lost his job. He loved his booze too much to keep up with things like bringing home a pay check or showing up to work on time. Mom took up two jobs to make ends meet." He shook his head. "When I started sixth grade, dad turned mean. I guess the stress of not being able to let go of the booze or keep a job made him feel worthless but he…." Paul stopped and his jaw clenched. He had never really told anyone what had happened. It was a big step for him to go any further in discussing his past.

Bella stopped mid bite, staring at him. "Did he…did he hit you?" She puts her fork back down, stunned into silence and waiting for him to continue.

Paul knew that he couldn't lie to her so his answer was a nod. Memories flew through his brain of the times he stood in front of his mom so that he wouldn't hit her, the trips to the hospital, the blood. He loses interest in his food and pushed his plate away. "It's not really something I talk about often."

Bella reached across the table to take his hand in hers. Her thumb worked over the top of his hand, soothing him without even realizing it. "I'm sorry that he did that to you." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "But you're better off now, right?"

He looked down at their joined hands, a small smile playing on his lips. Paul loved physical affection like this from her. Hell, his wolf craved it. "Yeah, he and mom took off right after I started high school but the damage…to me…was already done. Child services took me away from them when I was in the eighth grade."

"But what about your mom?" She had to ask the obvious question. Her brain couldn't wrap around the concept of a mother giving up her child. How could a woman do such a thing?

"She wouldn't leave dad. She was convinced that he needed her. Child services took one look at my bruises and hospital history and gave her an ultimatum, either leave him to keep me or hand me over to the system." Paul stared down at his plate. "I've not seen them since. Billy pulled some strings and I was placed with Jared's family which is why I'm so close to him."

Glancing up at her, he saw her eyes misting with tears. "Hey, I've turned out…ok." Paul chuckled at himself. It was humbling to admit that her eyes were making him feel all mushy inside. With a smirk, he threw out a question. "Do you know what would make me all better though?"

"What?" Bella asked, leaning forward.

"You letting me take you out on a date." He gave her his trademark smirk but this time the expression was playful rather than arrogant.

Bella nodded. "I think I would like to go out with you, Paul Lahote." She smiled before returning to her salad.

The rest of their meal went easily as they chatted about much easier topics like music and books. He learned that she had a thing for rock music which he found to be a serious turn on as she talked about her favorite bands. She was shocked that Paul was an avid reader when he got the opportunity. After they finished, he drove her back home and walked her to the door.

Bella turned to look up at him after she had unlocked it. "Thank you for your help with the decoration and lunch. I had a lot of fun."

"You are very welcome, Beautiful." Paul leaned against the door frame, thinking about how tiny she was compared to him.

"Why do you do that?" She seemed puzzled. "Why do you call me Beautiful?" No one had ever called her that, and when he said that word to her, it felt like silk gliding over her skin, all sensuous and soft.

"Because you are, that's why." Paul leaned down to her face. "You are everything beautiful to me." With that, he pecked her innocently on the lips. "You're kind, caring, gentle, and have a huge heart." A bright blush covered her face and if anything, it endeared her to Paul even more. The girls that he had been with before Bella had expected, and some demanded, compliments, but not his Bella, his Beautiful mate. He said his goodbyes and made sure that she was safely inside her house before settling in for the drive back to the res.

He made it back just in time to go on patrol. Phasing easily, he let the memories of his morning flow through his head, something he would rarely do. Paul preferred to keep his private life to himself, but he couldn't seem to stop his obsessive thoughts about Bella. His wolf loved everything about that girl.

_Whipped! _Jared's chuckling voice rang through his head, bringing out a snarling growl from Paul. _Sorry but I just had to say it. You gave me a lot of shit when I did the same thing when I had first imprinted on Kim you know._

_I know…I know. I guess I sort of deserve it. _Paul agreed with his best friend. He had been merciless in messing with Jared, especially since he considered himself to be the tribe's Lady's Man that would never imprint. Well, he had been proven wrong in the biggest way. Apparently, Taha Aki had a sense of humor by mating him with the most innocent and naïve girls that he's ever met.

_Well, I think you two will make a great couple, Paul. You just need to be patient with her. She's been through a lot but I think you'll be able to help her with that self-esteem issue that she's always had. _Jared came up beside him and gave him a brotherly shoulder bump.

_I'm not sure I can do this, Jare. I mean I've never been able to help myself with my issues. How am I ever going to help her? _ He sat down at the top of a ridge overlooking the res, allowing his thoughts to wander a bit.

_You know what I think? _Jared trotted up, taking a spot beside him. _I think this is your opportunity to let some stuff go. You don't have to impress her. You don't have to sex her up…yet. _He gave Paul a wolfy smirk. _You need to drop all of this bravado crap that you put up all the time and let her get to know the real you. No posing, no pick-up lines, just the true Paul. _

Paul sighed. Could he do this? Let his guard down and let her in? Did he want to? The man was scared of doing just that but the wolf couldn't be happier at the prospect. He knew enough about Bella that she wouldn't laugh at his secrets or make fun of his weaknesses. She just wasn't that type of person. He could help her to believe in herself by proving her beautiful, inside and out. She could help him learn to relax, enjoy life and teach him to trust again. _As much as I hate to admit this, I think you're right, but I won't say those words out loud nor 'fess up to anyone other than you._ He snorts and shakes out his fur at that thought. _We're going to be good for each other if I'll just give us a chance. _

With that last thought, Paul "No Longer the Lady's Man" Lahote made his decision. He would try to win her heart. With lightning quick reflexes, he turned on his pack brother, nipping his ear and chasing him down the side of the mountain. With each passing day, his life was turning around. It was time for him to learn to live and love again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! Thank you to all of you who have followed/favorited this story. I can't help but grin each time I see another one added to the growing list. :D**

**SM owns Twilight and its characters. I do love a bit of yummy Paul though. *fans herself***

* * *

><p><strong>The Taming of Paul Lahote<strong>

**Part 9**

We flew through the woods, hot on her heels. _Damn, but she's really fast! _The last couple of weeks had been spent chasing this bitch out of the state and even as far as Canada, but for whatever reason, she kept coming back. This leach was wily and quick. It seemed like every time we'd corner her, she would do something insane and get away again.

_She'll have to mess up at some point and when she does, we'll finish her._ Jake growled as we tried unsuccessfully to flank her again. Chasing her up the cliffs, we felt sure that we had her, but she turned and dove head first into the churning water below.

_Son of a BITCH!_ I growled. My wolf really wanted a piece of that vampire more than any other we had ever tracked and killed before. I wasn't sure why but I personally wanted to be the one to end her, watch her go up in purple flames.

_Pack meeting over at the old sawmill_. Sam's voice travelled through the pack mind as we all turned tail to head to the mill. Jared howled to call those not phased to the meeting as we ran.

Waiting for the others to join us, Jared and Jake were waiting patiently but I was pacing back and forth; my wolf wanted to be out there after that leach, not sit here waiting on the high and mighty Alpha. My wolf was anxious and agitated, a dangerous mix.

_Calm down, Paul. _Sam walked into the clearing, his eyes sweeping over those of already present._ We're going to get her. You'll see. _

When the others finally arrived, Sam walked out into the center to discuss what was on his mind. _I've been keeping up with the direction of the red head leach's tracks each time she has come through here the past week and I think I have figured something out. I think she has memorized our patrol patterns… _His eyes gazed over each of the wolves present. …and _she's looking for something…or someone…in Forks. _

I froze in my tracks as deep growling came from my chest. This vamp was getting too close to my imprint and all I could do at that moment was focus on getting to Bella as soon as I could to make sure that she was ok. My head turned towards the forest, looking in the direction of Forks. A soft whimper escaped. My Bella could be in danger.

_As a result, we will be changing up our patrol routes to include Bella's home as well as mixing up the routes themselves, no set pattern. I think if we throw her off with our patrols, it would be easier to catch her. _Sam glanced my way, understanding me completely. _Go Paul. I'll have Jared fill you in on your new patrol schedule and route as soon as you return._

I barely heard his last words as my wolf immediately bounded off at a full run into the forest. _Bella, Bella, Bella…_ran through my mind as I hurried to be by her side. She just had to be ok. I couldn't lose her so soon, not after waiting so long for her to come into my life.

* * *

><p>Almost done! I was so proud of myself. I had worked all day on a special Valentine's gift for Paul and with a bit of flourish that is very unlike me, it was done, a photo album made just for Paul. I had to enlist a bit of help from Emily to get some of the candid shots but I had to admit that it had turned out fantastic. I decided that Paul needed a physical reminder of what he meant to each of us, all eight of his pack family and myself included at Emily's insistence. Emily caught a great picture of him playing soccer with Jake, Embry, Quil and Sam. I managed to snap a picture of an all too rare moment of Leah smiling at one of Paul's awful jokes. My favorite picture out of all of them was one of me sitting in his lap in front of a fire, the flickering flames illuminating our faces, making his emotions for me that shone through his eyes as he watched me all that stronger. A small smile played across my lips as I thought of Paul, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. A sigh escaped and I couldn't help but giggle. We had gone out a couple of times and he usually came over just to talk a two or three times during the week. I had to admit to myself that I didn't just sort of <em>like <em>Paul. I realized that I was falling fast for the guy and for once, I was completely fine with the idea. He didn't try to control me like Edward did. He let me be _me_.

A knock at the door brought me back out of my thoughts. Thinking it was Emily who had mentioned that she might come over at some point, I yelled. "Come on in!" I quickly tucked the present into the closet and went downstairs.

Who should be at my door but Mr. Handsome himself? With a very happy sigh, I open the door but my happiness was cut short when I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Bella." A bit of tension left his shoulders as his eyes looked over me very quickly. His shoulders were tense and his hands gripped the door frame like he was going to tear it apart at any given second.

"Um….hi." He gave me a smile, but I could see that something was bothering him. Whatever it was, it had to be serious. "Paul, come on in." I opened the door, unable to stop myself from asking the question on my mind. "What's wrong?"

He took one step into the house, and then froze completely still. He inhaled deeply. His eyes darted around quickly, before his head turned towards the stairs. Paul bounded up the steps, two at a time, sticking his head into the rooms one by one.

"PAUL? What are you doing?" His behavior was beginning to make me very uneasy to say the least. I walked up the steps, watching him closely.

He stuck his head into my room, pushing the door open. He inhaled deeply. A deep growl came from his chest as he took his phone from his pocket, shoving it at me. "Call Sam. Now."

I took his phone from him but I could not wrap my head around what was going on. "O-ok." I noticed that his body is starting to tremble and the growling is getting louder. Scrambling back down the stairs, I fumbled about halfway, almost dropping his phone.

"Get downstairs and call him now dammit!" He turned towards me. His eyes were different, no longer the deep chocolate color that I loved. They were tinged yellow around the edge. I felt a trickle of fear run down my spine.

I blinked once and then, moved as quickly as I could. Once at the bottom, I called Sam from his contacts. I could hear him rummaging through my room, a book shelf turned over with a loud crash and stuff being thrown out of my closet.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"S-S-Sam….Paul….um…" I wasn't sure what I was supposed to tell him at that point. I heard another really loud growl and a board breaking. Suddenly, he came back downstairs, running by me as I stood in the landing. I heard the back door slam so hard that I was sure it was going to shatter the windows.

"BELLA! What's going on?!" Sam yelled at me through the line trying to get my attention. I didn't know that he heard Paul's growls nor the slamming of the back door.

I ran the kitchen and into the mud room to get a better look at Paul in the back yard. His entire body was shaking so hard that he seemed to be blury. "I don't know….Paul…he's shaking really badly…and OH MY GO…!" The phone fell to the floor as I passed out.

* * *

><p><em>SHIT SHIT SHIT!<em> I raced out of the house, phasing as soon as I hit the back yard. I immediately howled for back up, not really sure what was happening. I reach through the mind link. Leah and Embry were on patrol. _Get to Bella's place, NOW! _I let out a howl, calling the rest of the Pack. As soon as I felt them phase, I continued giving orders. _Jake and Quil, circle around to the far side of Bella's place. Something is going on over there. Collin, Brady stick with me! _We all ran as fast as we could to reach Bella.

Then, I felt, rather than heard, Paul's wolf. It was snarling and growling as thoughts raced at lightning speed. Anxiety mixed with unbridled rage was pouring out of only word that I could get out of it was _KILL!_

We raced across the treaty line and into Forks through the forests as fast as we could without being seen. Stopping at the tree line in her backyard, we watched as an enraged Paul paced back and forth, snarling and growling. The others cast concerned glances my way. They knew what Paul was capable of in such a state. I stepped forward. _Stay here. I'll see if I can talk him down._

Sniffing the air, I didn't detect any blood so my immediate concern for Bella passed. I phased back to human and carefully stepped towards him, coming out of the cover of the forest. He swung his head towards me, his lips pulled back, teeth bared, threatening me. "PAUL! I need to check on Bella to see if she's ok." He moved to block my way. I had no choice but to command him. **"PAUL! Phase back and calm down now. She might be hurt." **Paul's wolf immediately disappeared, leaving the human heaving for breath and on his knees from the force of my command. He brought his hands up to his hair, pulling at it in frustration, a string of foul curses poured out of him as he tried to find some release for his anger.

I raced into the house to find Bella on the floor in the mud room. Paul's phone was shattered by her side where she had dropped it. My eyes quickly scanned her body for any injuries. Exhaling in relief when I found none, I realized then what was the cause of her passing out. Turning to my pack brother, I give him a stern look. "Now, you have no choice. You have to tell her the truth, Paul. This has gone on long enough."

Paul walked up beside me. I could tell by his body language that he deeply regretted what had happened and just how close he had been to seriously injuring his mate. No one wanted a repeat of my screw up with Emily. Her scars were a constant reminder of the importance of control when it came to phasing.

He dropped to his knees beside her, his hands caressing her face gently. "Sam, I couldn't stop myself. There's leach scent in her room." He looked up at me. "IN HER ROOM! It could have killed her. I couldn't control my wolf…" Paul stopped, pulling Bella into his arms. He buried his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. He muttered softly. "I can't lose her, Sam." His voice cracked and I could tell he was very upset.

"Take her inside. I'll clean up the shredded remains of your cut offs and grab another pair from the tree in the forest. It will only take a sec." I hopped up, watching as Paul cradled her in his arms, whispering soothing words for both of them. Paul was scared, truly frightened and I knew exactly how he felt.

I walked out the back door again to see Leah, Embry and Jake headed my way. The others were headed home since the urgency had passed. Stopping, I quickly explained what I understood to have happened. "Embry, go grab Paul a pair of shorts. Leah, I want you to go upstairs to her room and try to put it back into some sort of order if you can. Jake, I need to talk to you."

Leah and Embry set off to do as I asked. I waited for them to be mostly out of earshot before I spoke to Jake. "Paul found leach scent all over Bella's room. He's extremely upset as you can imagine so I have to ask you to be very careful with this situation. Both you and I know what Paul can be like when he's mad and he's well past his boiling point. I'm not sure how much control he's going to have."

Jake's eyes go wide as he listened. The last thing he wanted was harm to come to Bella, especially after all she's been through. He nodded. "What can I do? Bella doesn't know about us yet."

"We're going to tell her as soon as she wakes up. I think she saw him phase back here." I looked up at Jake to see him nodding.

"I'll make sure to answer any questions she may have and if I know Bella, there will be plenty." He chuckled.

We had walked back into the house with Embry just as Bella was beginning to come around. Paul had gently laid her on the couch, raced to put on the shorts and get back to her side. I decided to take up a seat across from her, waiting.

Leah came down the stairs with a look of disgust on her face, holding something in her hands. "There was more than just stink in there." She laid a box on the coffee table along with a CD case and an envelope. "These were under the board that Paul ripped up."

Paul growled at the items. Jake reached over to open the box. It was filled with pictures of Bella and the Cullens. Even Jake began to snarl, he knew what they had done to her and couldn't stand them.

"Looks like Eddie left behind his scent but this has been in her room for months so the scent is beginning to fade a bit. However, it also wasn't the only scent in the room. There's another, fresher scent up there. I'd say no more than a day or two old." Leah added. "I straightened up her room as best I could but the floor board and bookshelf will need repairing."

Embry and Jake jumped up, heading for her room to scope it out for more clues. Paul had pulled Bella back onto his lap, holding her tightly as if he were afraid to let go. Leah began to pace the living room floor as is her typical behavior, always restless.

About ten minutes later, Bella's eyes opened and she inhaled deeply. Her eyes flew up to Paul's face. "What just happened? I thought you turned into…." She shook her head. "I must have been dreaming because I could have sworn I saw you turn into a wolf out back."

The silence that followed her statement was hard. At first, Paul's only reply was a nod. His hands rubbed her back soothingly. His wolf sensed her shock and fear.

Seeing that Paul was having a hard time, I stepped in. "You did see him turn into a wolf, Bella. Do you remember our Tribe's legends?" I watched her nod. "Well, Paul, along with all of us…" I gestured to Embry, Jake and Leah and myself. "We are all Protectors of our Tribe."

"The Cold ones…." She looked up at Jake's face, remembering their first discussion on the beach of the legends. "So you know about…the Cullens?"

"Yes, we do." I watched her closely. I could see the cogs in her mind turning but what amazed me even more was the fact that she was calming down, rather than becoming upset or nervous. "You're not upset over what you just learned?"

Bella shook her head. "I dated a vampire so no, not really." Embry and Jake growled at her mention of Edward. She gave them a look. "Everyone makes mistakes. Mine just happened to be a really stupid and dangerous one, but I've mended my ways." Even Leah had to agree with that statement.

"Well, Paul lost it because he found leach scent in your room and this, hidden under a floorboard by your bed." Leah pointed to the stuff on the table. Leah picked up each item in turn showing it to her. The CD was labeled "Bella's Lullaby" and the envelope held two plane tickets to Miami.

Bella gasped. "I can't believe he hid it in my room after left me that son of a bitch." She knew exactly what it was that they had found and her reaction was immediate. "Burn it…burn it all. I don't ever want to see that shit again." Her face turned hard.

Her anger rose so fast that I glanced up at Paul, expecting his wolf to react with her, but I was shocked by what I saw. Paul's face held an evil smirk. He was proud of his girl for the way she reacted without hesitation.

"With pleasure." Jake picked everything up from the table. Embry followed him out to the back porch to set fire to the stuff in the fire pit.

I glanced up at Leah, and with a nod towards the back, she left us alone. "Bella, I need you to explain what's going on with the vampires, all that you know. We have had a problem with a particular red headed vamp and if you have any insights, we'd appreciate it."

She explained everything that she knew, her connection to the Cullens, how Edward had manipulated her, and the botched birthday party that led to their leaving Forks. Feeling a bit overheated in Paul's lap as she spoke, she scooted back onto the couch to sit beside him. The others had rejoined us as she finished up with an explanation of their abilities. Then suddenly, she stopped. Looking up at me, her jaw dropped. "Wait…you said red headed vampire?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, we don't know what she's after, but she keeps coming back. We need to catch her as soon as possible."

She looked down at her hands as they sat in her lap. Her nerves began to jump. She whispered. "I…I…know what….she …Victoria…wants."

Sensing her hesitation and worried that she was about to retreat emotionally from everything that had happened, Jake moved over to her. "Bella, what is it? You know you can trust us." Jake kneeled down in front of her, trying to comfort her without crowding her or a tense Paul.

Bella's face lifted. There was fear in her eyes. "Me."

Jake cursed and quickly snatched Bella off the couch, away from Paul. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. His assumption was spot on.

"WHAT!" Paul stood up and ran again, heading out the back door to the yard. We could hear him phase within seconds. Bella watched him, shocked yet again but none of the Pack was surprised by his outburst. His imprint was in danger.

"Well, this changes everything." Leah surmised as Embry walked out the door again for more shorts. Jake gently put the shocked Bella back onto the couch.

I decided that we needed to make some changes and fast. "Bella, I think you're going to need to move onto the res until we catch her. Paul won't be able to…." I stopped myself. It was not my place to explain Paul's reaction. "It would easier for us to protect you if you did."

"Is he going to be alright?" She looked over her shoulder, watching Embry talk to Paul who had managed to phase back but was unable to come back inside. He was still trembling as he fought to control and contain his wolf

"He will be. Paul just needs some time." I gave her an encouraging smile. "Why don't you and Leah go upstairs to pack a bag? I'm going to call Emily to come up with a good excuse for Charlie, ok?"

Bella nodded and let Leah lead her back into her room. A quick call to Emily made me feel better about everything. She and I quickly came up with a cover story for Bella. A suddenly very ill Emily was in need of her friend Bella's care. Emily said she would call Billy to fill him in, so that everyone's stories would match up.

The guys, much calmer now, were speaking to me quietly in the living room as the girls came down with bags in hand. "I covered up the broken board with her rug so it's not noticeable but someone's going to have to come over to fix it later on." Leah gave me a look. We would need to do some clean up on this.

I nodded. "I'll get on it after we get Bella settled over at my place. Bella, are you ok to drive your truck?"

"I am. Do you think Paul would like to ride with me?" She asked quietly.

"I'd like that." Paul looked at Bella, giving her a small smile.

With a glance at the others, we all headed back to the reservation.

* * *

><p>The drive from my house to Emily's was only about 20 minutes but it felt like an eternity. Paul sat in the passenger's seat, staring out the window. His mind was a million miles away or so it seemed to me.<p>

As we passed across the border onto the res, he turned to me. "Can you pull over for a moment? I need to talk to you before we get to Emily's." His voice was quiet and his manner subdued.

Pulling off onto the shoulder, I shifted my body to face him. "What's wrong? I know you're upset about what happened at my house. Please tell me." My hand reached out to comfort him.

Paul raised a hand to brush back my hair and cup my cheek. His eyes searched my face, for what I wasn't sure. "Bella, I could have lost you. One of those blood suckers could have killed you and I would never…" His head dropped and his breathing sped up. "And then I almost…" His voice hitched.

I laid my hand over his. I softly raised his head with my other hand to see the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "Paul?"

He inhaled deeply as he stared into my eyes. "Bella Swan, I love you. I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure you are safe. I can't lose you."

A tear fell and tore at my heart. He meant every word that he had said with every fiber of his being. With a gentle smile, I ran my hand over his cheek to wipe it away. "I love you too Paul. I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?"

He pulled me into his strong arms as he shuddered in reaction to my words. His breathing became ragged, filled with emotion. "Mine, you're mine and no one will ever take you away from me. I promise." Burying his face in the crook of my neck, he held me for a long while, until his breathing calmed down. His hands moved, smoothing over my back. "Mine."

After about 30 minutes, we were able to finish our trip to Emily's. Paul sat by my side with his hand on my thigh as I drove, unable, or unwilling, to move back into the passenger's seat properly. After we arrived, Sam and Emily helped get me settled in and in true Emily fashion, she had dinner on the table in no time. Soon, the house was filled with the Pack and their imprints and all the noise and chaos that they brought with them; while I knew I was going to miss living in that quiet house with Charlie, this would be a nice change of pace, living amongst the wolves.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, I must say Thank You! for all of the favorites/follows/alerts. I get all warm and fuzzy when I see more of you enjoying my writing.**

**I've had some of you asking about the numbers counting backwards….you'll find out in time. It's part of my plan. Hehehe…**

**As always, SM owns Twilight. I'm just daydreaming about a yummy Paul. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Taming of Paul Lahote<strong>

**Part 8**

There she was, walking out of the bookstore with her long locks blowing in the breeze. Oh, how I want to run my fingers through her hair again, touch her warm skin. My eyes followed her when the breeze moved just right to bring her delicious scent my way. I inhaled deeply and it rocked me to my core.

I was a fool to ever think that I could let her go. Against all better judgment, I decided to follow her into the grocery, if only to watch her graceful movements some more, knowing that I risked much to do even this much. If those mutts found out that I was still watching over her, they would be furious but I stood by my word. I would always protect Bella, my mate.

* * *

><p>I had hurried through the bookstore, grabbing up some light reading that I desperately needed. I love staying with Emily but her idea of reading was Good Housekeeping. As much as I loved cooking and taking care of Charlie, I didn't plan my life around when the drapes needed to be washed or cleaning the baseboards. I was not that domesticated. Happy with my purchase, I turned to the grocery store to pick up the items that Emily had requested. She was cooking a special dinner for Sam since it's Valentine's Day. I had a date myself with Paul so it all worked out that we will get some time alone with our men.<p>

As I walked into the store, my mind wandered again to my Paul. Our relationship was coming along nicely. He was kind, caring and tender whenever he was with me. I had heard Jake and Quil mentioning that he had a rougher side but not once had he ever shown that side to me. I mean I knew he was a wolf which meant that he had to kill or be killed, but I also knew that underneath it all, he was a wonderful man. With a happy sigh, I grabbed a cart and pulled out Emily's list to begin shopping.

I walked through the produce, gathering the items that she needed and adding a few of my own. I didn't expect them to feed me so I bought my own groceries each week as well as helped with the meal preparations for the pack while I was there. It made me feel like I wasn't freeloading and actually being helpful. I had to admit that I enjoyed fixing the large meals and watching the guys appreciate, albeit very hasty, the food that we prepared. For a girl who had never had any real family, it was entertaining to watch them interact, especially at the table. Paul would always make sure that I was fed and seated before the guys attacked the food. Emily chided them for their lack of table manners and their raucous behavior but to me, it was a wonderful change from the quiet meals spent with either Charlie or my mom.

Turning the corner towards the bakery, a sudden shiver passed down my spine, bringing a large dash of paranoia as if someone was watching me. I casually looked over my shoulder but didn't notice anyone watching me. With a shrug, I walked down the aisle towards the French bread with my mind focused on the next item on my list, unaware of that there was a spill of some sort on the floor. I stepped into the spill and my feet slipped on the tile floor sending me tumbling backwards; my head was going to hit the corner of the display cabinet when suddenly, everything stopped. I felt cold arms grab me from behind. I blinked and looked up into golden eyes.

_Edward._

* * *

><p>I know I had promised myself to not getting any closer but I was not able to stop my reaction when I saw that she would be injured badly. The trajectory of how her head would hit that corner would cause a serious gash in her head. I could not, would not, let that happen. Seeing that no one was close enough to catch my fast movements, I lunged forward at vampire speed to grab her just before she hit. Looking down at her, all of my senses flared at the proximity of her, to touch her, inhale her scent and look into her deep brown eyes. My mind filled with the memories of a better time between us. My need to have those times again with her came screaming back to me. I had to have her back.<p>

"Edward, let go of me." She spoke tersely yet politely. My love was well aware of where we were and what had just happened.

I helped her stand, allowing her a chance to regain her balance and step beyond the offending slippery floor. It didn't escape my notice that her eyes flew across my face for just a second before a cold look came to her eyes.

"Thank you. I could have been seriously hurt." Her shoulders were stiff with tension and her grip on the shopping cart was such that her knuckles were white.

"You are not hurt, are you? I could not bear to have that happen." I gave her a gentle smile, trying to show her that I still cared.

Her head snapped in my direction and her voice dropped to the barest whisper. "_You_ couldn't have that happen?" Bella shook her head. "…and what do you think _you _did when you left me alone in the middle of the forest? Where you thinking of my best interests then, _Edward_?" She uttered my name like it was acid on her tongue.

"I owe you a very sincere apology for what happened when we left, Bella. I never intended to hurt you so badly. " I reached out with a hand, trying to touch her arm. She flinched as if I had burned her.

"Well, you know what? You did. You left. Your family left and now…" She shakes her head with a very unlady-like snort. "Now, I could care less what _you _want because I've recovered from what you did to me. I'm not that naïve little girl anymore." Her eyes glared at me. "_You _have no place in my life. I don't want _you_ and I would appreciate it very much if you would get the hell out, _Edward_."

The rage pouring out of her, the strength in her conviction, her hard facial expression made me take a step back. This was not the girl that I once loved. I found myself in shock at the repercussions of my hasty actions so long ago. While I thought we were doing the right thing in leaving her in Forks to live her human life, I had no idea how it would change her personality. I didn't know this Bella. I watched as she walked away. What had I done?

* * *

><p>After having had my say with my Ex, I turned the shopping cart, making very quick work of the remainder of the items on the list, not bothering with picking up anything extra for myself. I flew through the checkout line, earning myself a concerned look from the older lady who rang up my items. I was barely holding back the tears but I would not allow them to fall until I got into my truck. Thanking her for bagging my purchases, I threw a last glance over my shoulder to make sure <em>he<em> was no longer following me.

Once I had everything loaded into the truck, I climbed into the driver's side and shut the door, locking it. It might have been a futile little action, knowing that Edward could just as easily rip the door off its hinges, but it made me feel a bit more protected as I let my emotions overwhelm me, tears rained down my cheeks and I buried my face in my hands, allowing myself a few minutes to pull myself together.

Inhaling deeply, I started the truck up, sniffling. I glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing my tormented, red, puffy eyes staring back at me. _NO!_ I thought to myself as I dried my face; my resolve was coming back to me. _He no longer has any claim to me and I definitely do not want him. I would not allow him to control me now as he once had. I am not that simpering wimp of a girl who had no backbone, who lived to make him happy. I was much more than that now. I would not let him unhinge me like that ever again. _I backed my truck out of my parking spot and sped back to the Res. The quicker I got back to Emily's the better off I would be.

* * *

><p>Giving the pasta sauce another stir, I smiled to myself. Fixing Sam's favorite meal would set the tone for a lovely evening made just for the two of us. The sound of a loud engine followed by the slam of a door told me that Bella was home. I put down my spoon and wiped my hands on my apron to go give her a hand with the bags. What I found when I opened the door stopped me in my tracks.<p>

Bella's face was pale. She had been crying. Something was very wrong. "Bella? What happened?" I rushed to take the bags from her, setting them on the table as I directed her to sit down in a chair. Pushing the bags aside, I leaned forward and took her hand in mine. "Tell me, please?"

Looking up at me with pained eyes, she uttered one word. "Edward."

I knew what had to have happened while she was out. "Are you ok? He didn't harm you, did he?"

She shook her head, sniffling back more tears. "No, he ….he apologized for what he did…for leaving me."

I blinked, understanding how this must have affected her. Sitting quietly for a moment, I thought about how this could change things for her. "Bella, you wouldn't go back to him, would you?"

Her reaction was immediate. "No. I would never do that. I love Paul too much to hurt him that way."

I inhaled deeply. My friend had completely become a wolf girl for which I was glad. I didn't want to lose her to _them._ Looking up at the clock, I decided that Bella needed to refocus on where she was and what was soon to happen if I knew Paul. With a gentle smile, I give her hand a pat. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice long bubble bath to get this out of your system? Maybe a glass of wine would help?" I watched as Bella relaxed as she let the day's events go.

With a nod, she stood up. "I'd like that very much." She smiled.

"You go right on then. I don't have much left to do for tonight's dinner. I could give you a hand with your hair if you'd like, after you're finished."

"Yes please, Emily." She reached over, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I knew you'd help me through this."

* * *

><p>It had been a week of double patrols and we were all feeling the exhaustion and frustration. We still had not been able to catch that bitch, but we had thrown her off. Sam's idea of mixing up the patrol routes and times had had the desired effects on her. It was only a matter of time until she messed up. We would all gladly throw her into the fire when she did.<p>

Near the end of my patrol, my wolf began whimpering and growling. Something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. All I could focus on was getting to Bella, to see her, to hold her.

_Head on out, Paul. You and Jared have pulled your time. Go to your imprints. Tonight of all nights is sacred in my book. _Sam spoke to us through the link. He had scheduled us so that the imprinted wolves could have some alone time with their mates this night. Both Jared and I were thankful for his thoughtfulness.

Without a second glance, we both headed back to our houses and our respective girls. I could feel Seth and Jake phase in just before I reached my place.

_Have fun tonight, Paul!_ I heard Seth snicker.

_Oh shut it, kid. Your day is coming, you know._ I threw back at him with a snort. That kid had guts even if he wasn't the brightest bulb.

_Don't screw things up tonight with her Paul or I'll have to beat your sorry ass. _Jake warned me. He knew what I had planned for her tonight. He was worried that I would not be able to do this right and end up hurting her even more. Bella didn't deserve to be hurt ever again. I would make sure that never happened.

_I got this Jake_. I phased out, just as I crossed my backyard. _I sure as hell hope that I do. _

* * *

><p><em>Valentine's Day<em>….I chuckled to myself, shaking my head. _Oh the irony…how much I used to despise this day. I used to think it was all fake, girly, mushy, commercial crap, but now…._I sighed. Yes, Paul the Lady's Man Lahote actually sighed. _She walked into my life with a tin of the best damn cookies I've ever had, gave me a shy smile and then, we had our first kiss. _My eyes softened. _I love that girl. _Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't stop the smirk. I knew what my looks, physique and smile could do to almost any woman, but my Bella could care less. She's not like the others. It didn't make a difference to her if I had a hard exterior because she was able to see past that to the man inside, vulnerable, wary and oftentimes even though I didn't like to admit it, scared. It wasn't easy for me to open up to people but she waltzed right into my head, made herself comfortable, and not once, did she judge me. I knew just how lucky I was to have her as my imprint.

With one last glance at my reflection, I grabbed my keys from the end table by the sofa as I headed for the door. I had been planning this for weeks, ever since Bella had finally agreed to date me. Thinking romantically wasn't something I had ever really done before, but I quickly found out that I was enjoying this whole process, doing something special for my girl. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I got into the Jeep. Bella is my girl and I had every intention of making her as happy as I can.

I pulled out onto the main road between the Res and Forks, allowing my mind to wander. The past couple of weeks had been hell, but somehow I had managed to make it through. Telling Bella the truth about myself, the Pack and the imprint had been way harder than I ever had imagined it could be but I had to admit that Sam and Embry were right. Bella was able to handle everything that we told her so far with more grace than any other person could have. I guessed part of that was due to the fact that she had dated that leach. She had already been introduced to the supernatural world through the Cullens so it wasn't that big of a jump for her to accept the fact that some of her closest friends were shape shifters…werewolves.

Since the day that we found out exactly what that red headed vampire wanted, our relationship changed. Sam had convinced her that she would be safest if she were staying on the res and I'm so glad that she agreed. She and Emily were close friends so it had not been difficult to convince Charlie that Emily needed her help. I would have lost my mind if she hadn't moved in with them, trying to chase a vampire and watch after her at the same time. Now, I could give my undivided attention to the problem at hand.

_*flashback*_

WHAT! _That damned bitch wants to kill her?! _My first instinct was to get out of her house as fast as I could so that I didn't hurt her. I couldn't repeat what I had done earlier in her house. One small misstep could have been fatal for her and my temper was to blame.

I stormed out into the back yard, phasing almost the second the door closed behind me, ensuring that I was far enough away from her. Tattered bits of fabric falling to the ground as my wolf returned to its frantic pacing. It was torn between hunting down that red headed leach and staying by Bella's side to make sure she was safe. Uncertainty of how to handle the situation combined with a relatively new imprint made this whole thing hard for either of us, myself or my wolf, to deal with.

The back door opened and closed but it barely registered in my mental breakdown. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Embry threw a pair of shorts at me that I even realized that I was no longer alone. I growled at him but I couldn't bring myself to back that threat up with anything. Embry was a good guy and only wanted to get my attention without putting himself in peril. He and I both knew what would have happened if he had approached me any other way.

"You've got to get your shit together, Paul. She's handling things way better than you are and she can't change into a bad ass, vampire chasing wolf. She needs you…not your wolf right now." He gave me a look that spoke volumes.

I knew that Embry, for all that he never seemed to say anything at all, was actually the most observant of us all and usually kept his thoughts to himself until he knew that they could be helpful. He's right. Bella needs me, not my raging wolf. I phased back, putting on the shorts that he had given me. My mind still raced a mile a minute as my wolf made its demands known, but it understood that Bella needed the human at this moment. She came first above all else..

I watched as Embry leaned against the back porch rail. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had more to say so rather than go back inside, I stood still and waited. If he had something to share, he would and not take all day to do so, like Sam or Jake.

He crossed his arms over his chest before looking up at me. "You know what I think?" Embry waited until he saw that he had my attention. "I think Bella might be the best thing for you." He chuckled dryly which is unlike him. "The Spirits have handed you the one thing you've never had in your life, someone who cares about you regardless of your past, someone who will be a constant in your life and not disappear the next day, someone who will love you unconditionally no matter what." With that, Embry shifted, his eyes gazing straight into mine. "I'm more than just a bit jealous that you have that now but… if you fuck this up and break her heart, I will personally beat the hell out of you, got it?"

I nodded. "Got it. I know you wouldn't say that if you didn't feel it to be the truth, Em." I trusted his judgment. Giving him a smile, I managed to calm down enough to walk back inside to my girl.

_*end flashback*_

After a quick stop at the florist shop in Forks, I turned around and drove back to Emily's to pick up Bella for our date. We had agreed on 8 pm. As luck would have it, I ended up behind some lost tourists on the road, slowing me down. I cursed under my breath as they repeatedly slowed down in front of me, making me lose precious time. The traffic was just enough that I didn't want to risk trying to pass them on these curvy roads so I had to bide my time, hoping that I wouldn't be late. Emily would have my hide if I were. Drumming on the steering wheel and cursing every time I glanced at the clock on my stereo, I nearly shouted in joy when they finally turned off of the road in front of me. Flooring it, I raced to get to my Bella.

* * *

><p>At 8 pm exactly, we hear a knock at the door. I gave Bella a brilliant smile. She was beautiful, no traces of tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I hopped up to answer the door to find an anxious wolf at my door with roses in his hands.<p>

"Well, you did make it." I teased Paul.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but I wasn't so sure there for a bit." With an expectant smile, he stepped inside, hesitant, looking for her. Then, his head turned to the staircase and his whole demeanor changed when he caught a glimpse of her.

Her hair was swept up away from her face with loose curls hanging down her back. She had chosen a simple forest green dress that made her skin look like porcelain and her eyes shone when she glanced at him shyly.

I had known Paul Lahote for several years at that point and not once had I ever seen him completely speechless. He barely moved as he watched her every step as she approached him.

"Hi." She smiled up at him.

He blinked and had to fight to find words in his love struck mind. "Um…hey." He held the flowers out to her. "I thought you'd like some flowers tonight."

She took them, lifting them to her nose to sniff. "Eight? Why did you decide to get eight?" Her eyes glanced up at him from over the rose petals.

His heart lurched at that look. His love for her wrapped itself around him like a warm blanket. "There's one for each week that we've been together." Paul said quietly.

Stepping back out of the way of the love birds, I raised a hand to cover my mouth. The emotions flying through the air between those two were so thick you could almost touch them. I didn't want to do anything or say anything that would interrupt their moment.

A soft click behind me told me that Sam was home. He walked up behind me, laying his hands on my hips. We watched as two people who had so much pain in their lives, wrapped themselves in each other. The love in their eyes brought tears of joy for them to mine. I sniffled as they walked out the front door to go on their date.

"I never thought I'd see this day." Sam murmured softly. "But I have to admit that those two are made for each other. They will be happy together."

I turned in my love's arms to look up at him. "Well, now that the kids are out of the house for the night, it's our turn, Sam Uley." With a sly smile, I pulled him down to me for the first of many kisses this night as we lost ourselves in our love.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was lovely." Bella smiled at me as I helped her into the Jeep. I had taken her to a Cajun place over on the bay. Yeah, I know, Cajun food on Valentine's? Well, I wanted to keep it light and fun and that place was just that. They had a zaideco band performing while we ate and we laughed at the antics of the band as they played.<p>

Just after our meal, Bella pulled out a bag, handing it to me. Looking inside, I was thoroughly humbled when I took out what was inside. That photo album was the most heart-warming, sincere gift that anyone had ever given me. We flipped through the pages as we finished our deserts. I told her the back stories of some of the older pictures, like the time Jared and I set off fire crackers in mail boxes all over the res or the time we caught Leah about to kiss Embry. She giggled nonstop. The Bananas Foster that we had for dessert was just right. I could have eaten both of ours but I settled for letting her feed me the last two bites of hers when she declared that she couldn't eat anything else.

"I'm glad you liked it." I gave her hand a squeeze just before I brought it up to kiss the back of her hand. I smiled nervously. Dinner was the easy part. Now came the part where I had to be honest with her and tell her about our imprint.

I turned on some music as we drove home. The soft sound of Muse filled the air as I paid attention to the road. The scent of my girl, strawberries and vanilla, surrounded me, making my wolf purr. I chuckled at the thought which made her smile up at me.

"I love you." She laid her head on my shoulder as I turned back onto the reservation.

"I love you too, Beautiful." I felt her shift, moving to sit closer to me.

Before long, I pulled the Jeep up in front of my house, bringing her out of her reverie. I noticed how she sat up, her pulse picked up and she looked down at her our joined hands. She's nervous too but not for the same reason as I am.

"I have one more surprise inside for you." I took her hand as she stepped out. Leading her up the steps to my place, I opened the door and flipped a switch. My living room was suddenly dimly lit with twinkling white lights, _thank you Jared for that suggestion_, and my stereo started playing a slow Timberlake song. I wanted to make sure she knew just how I felt about her before I told her about our bond.

She stepped into my living room with a giggle. "This is amazing, Paul." She looked over her shoulder at me. "Did you have any help with this? I didn't think you were the real romantic type." Bella teased me.

"Well, Jared did give me the idea of the lights but the rest is all me." I came up behind her, laying my hand on her hip. "Dance with me Bella."

Slowly, she turned towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her body moved with mine to the music. I noticed every flutter of her eyelashes, the way her breath hitched when my hands moved over her back, and the look of complete adoration in her eyes.

I inhaled deeply, pulling in her scent to give me the strength that I needed to speak. "Bella, you have made me the happiest man ever since we started dating. You are beyond amazing. I love every single thing about you." I reached up to softly touch her face. "I'd do anything to keep you by my side forever." Our bodies were still moving to the music as Timberlake's lyrics floated on the air.

_When I look into your eyes  
>I see something that money can't buy<br>And I know if you give us a try  
>I'll work hard for you girl<br>You won't ever cry_

Her eyes tear up with happiness at my words. I decided to keep going while I was on a roll. "However, I need to tell you one more thing about being a wolf that involves us. I want you to let me get this all out before you say anything, ok?"

Bella nodded and I took the next step. "Beautiful, you're my imprint. Just like Sam explained in the legends, I can't live without you. You are my air, my sun, my stars. You are my purpose in life. You are everything to me. The Great Spirit brought us together and ever since our kiss last Christmas, I am yours….forever. I will never hurt you. I will never ever leave you."

She stopped dancing. Her arms fell to her side and her eyes dropped to the floor as her breathing hitched. My heart stumbled as the realization that she might not accept the imprint hit me full on. I had just fucked up, big time.

Bella stood as she was for a minute. My mind raced at how I could back pedal and fix this. I was convinced that she was going to leave me but then she raised her head. Her eyes shone with a love that I had never seen in her before.

"You'll never leave me?...ever?" I felt her fingers as they slid back up my neck and began to play with the hair at the nape of my neck.

I felt air rush back into my lungs as I remembered how to breathe. "Never, Beautiful." I kissed her softly. "You're my one and only."

What she did next flooded my heart with joy. She buried her face in my chest, holding me tightly. "You're my one and only too. I couldn't imagine my life without you, Paul."

I held her close to me, thanking the Great Spirit for her. The music was forgotten but we swayed to the tune of our love. She had accepted me and my wolf. I felt as a great weight lifted off of my shoulders as I began to allow myself to truly dream of our life, our future together as one.

"Bella, stay with me tonight." I whispered into her hair. "I know it's still too early for us to consider a more physical relationship but I just want to hold you and wake up with you in my arms. Please?"

I could feel her smile in response. She whispered back. "I can think of no better way to end this night, Paul."

I gently pulled back from her, turning off the music and lights with the same switch. Taking her hand in mine, I led her to my room and to the bed. We each kicked off our shoes before crawling into the pillows. I pulled a blanket up around her to make sure she stayed warm. Draping my arm over her hip, I snuggled her back into my chest. We both sighed happily at the thought of this becoming a night time routine between us, knowing that this is how we're meant to be…forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song lyrics are from Timberlake's Señorita. :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. This is more of a transitional one shot than anything….I don't write scenes with vampires well in my opinion. I don't know why. *shrugs***

**SM owns the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a short bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Taming of Paul Lahote: Part 7<strong>

"Damn it all, Emmett! Stop throwing things at me!" Growling, I ducked as yet another piece of lawn furniture was heaved at me. In the past couple of minutes, three lawn chairs, a table and pool equipment have been thrown at me by one very pissed of Emmett Cullen. He stood on the opposite side of the lawn, his sides heaving in anger, his eyes murderous.

"You made us leave her….Eddie." He used his nickname for me, knowing full well that it would just piss me off more. "Why did you make us leave her if you still….love….her? Care to explain that?" Emmett picked up a crow bar and started heading my way.

"I've already explained this to all of you. Why aren't you listening?" I shook my head, not really concerned by Emmett's threatening behavior. He wouldn't really hurt me. I'm his brother. "We had to leave to keep her safe….it was the only way."

A hiss from inside the house made both of our heads turn. Rosalie walked out onto the upstairs balcony, glaring at me. "The _only_ way? You fucking idiot!" She jumped down from balcony and landed with the grace of a cat in front me. "The _only _way?!" She stepped closer, her nose nearly touching mine. "Have you ever considered the fact that IF you hadn't introduced Bella to our world at all, then she could have been living a NORMAL human life, free from the threats of psychotic nomad vampires?" She dropped her voice. "No, Edward, you _had_ to have your way like always. You've always been one spoiled, demanding piece of shit of a vampire and this whole situation with her just proves it. She's not pining away for you so you believe that it's time to waltz back into her life, thinking that she will take you back because she always does." Her eyes turned dark as she smirked at me, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Well, you're too damned late this time….Eddie. Bella doesn't want you…and there's not one damned thing you can do about it." Rosalie stepped even closer, her voice dropped threateningly. "And if you do decide to interfere with Bella's life, I will personally END YOU. Do you understand me?" All of the rage that Emmett and Rosalie had pent up inside them slammed me in the face. I was truly beginning to understand the effects of what I had chosen to do on everyone in my family. They loved Bella, each in their own way.

A soft voice that sounded like the tinkling of bells rang out from the back door. "Edward, you have to let her go now." Alice stood with Jasper by her side. She raised her eyes to look into mine. "I can't see her anymore. I quit looking for her in my mind when we left, believing what you told us about leaving her to live her life but now….when I do catch a quick glance at her future…" Her sad eyes raised to mine. "I see her being drained by Victoria. You did this to her, Edward. You're going to kill my friend."

Esme and Carlisle chose that moment to return from hunting to see that their back yard was littered in bits of furniture and broken glass. A quick perusal of the scene in front of them, two sets of pissed off vampires and one very confused Edward, made them step up. Carlisle turned to his oldest son. "Edward, you chose this path so now you must leave Bella alone. You need to let her go." Esme approached Edward. "You love her. We all know that, but you're going to tear her apart by doing this." She laid a gentle hand on his chest, pleading with him.

Unable to take any more, I began to back away, shaking my head. I had to do something, anything, to make sure that my Bella was kept safe. If it meant that I had to be involved in her life to do so, then so be it. I sped away from my home and family realizing that they would not help me anymore.

* * *

><p>Staring up at her bedroom window, I settled myself in for the night. Sam had allowed me to take Bella watch as we had that red headed bitch after my imprint. It made perfect sense because my wolf would not let me do anything other than protect her. I was her best defense.<p>

I heard the sound of music playing in her room. With a wistful wolfy sigh, I watched as she moved around, getting ready to call it a night. She picked up her pjs…hmmm….tiny ones at that. Her hips swaying to the beat of the song playing. I could get used to this…

All of a sudden, my hackles raised and I turned my head into the wind. LEECH. Bringing myself into a protective stance, I find myself nose to nose with one Edward Cullen.

MINE! My wolf screamed at him. _You have no place here. She's our mate, not yours_. A growl resonated through the night air.

"Yes, I know, but I had to check on her." He glanced up at her window as she passed by it again. "I had to know that she was safe."

_What the FUCK!?_ I stepped forward. _We are more than capable of taking out Victoria without your help, you piece blood sucking shit._ Teeth bared, I glared at him, ready to lunge.

"I never said that you couldn't but you need to listen. I know your kind doesn't like to be anywhere near mine, but you have to understand, I have a gift. I can read her mind. I can give you wolves the advantage that you need to take her out." He raised a brow at me, smirking. "You've not been successful so far but I could be the ace in the hole so to speak. Let me help save my…." He cleared his throat. "Let me help remove this threat from Bella's life. She deserves the right to live her life as she sees fit. If I'm not a part of that, then I'll leave, never to return."

My wolf continued to growl and snarl, but I could hear the wisdom of his words. _Meet us at the treaty line at midnight. You need to explain how this could work to Sam. _

He nodded. "I'll be there." With a turn of his head, he was gone, leaving me to guard over my mate, wondering if his involvement was such a good idea. A glance back up at her made my mind up. I'd do anything to save her. My love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews/favorites/follows! :)**

**SM owns it all. I'm just borrowing her characters for a bit. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Taming of Paul Lahote<strong>

**Part** **6**

* * *

><p>"No way!..."<p>

Emily looks at me incredulously. Her eyes are wide and her jaw is sitting on the table in front of her.

"You mean to tell us, Bella….that you two haven't….?" Kim wiggles her eyebrows at me as I turn a brighter shade of red.

I shake my head. "No, we haven't." I bite my lip and look to each of them in turn, wondering why they find this small fact about my relationship with Paul to be so unbelievable.

My best friend fidgets in her seat for a moment, playing with her glass of tea. Her eyes slide over to Kim who is beginning to do the same. "Um Bella, you do know that Paul…well…" She sighs. "He's known for being a lady's man."

I shrug. "Yeah, so he's gone out on a few dates. It's not like he slept with all of Forks."

Kim glances at Emily, a silent conversation starts up between them. Now for some reason, Emily can no longer look me in the eyes. "Bella, he has had many….women... in his life."

"Well yeah, he's handsome as hell. I'd imagine that he has dated quite a few women."

Finally, Kim steps in. "No by that we mean, he's had more than a few…opportunities to BE with women." She clears her throat. "He's well versed in the bedroom."

"Oh, and that's why you two thought we had…." My blush returns full force. I chew on my lips out of nervous habit. Having grown up without a sister, I had no idea how to even begin to discuss this aspect of my imprint to Paul.

Emily, seeing that I was uncomfortable, leans over laying her hand on my arm. "Bella, we've both been where you are now, finding ourselves imprinted to a wolf as virgins. The lucky part for all of us is that our wolves will not push us further than we are comfortable when it comes to this aspect of our relationship. Don't worry that Paul will ask for more than what you're ready for. He'll wait for you." She wiggles her eyebrows. "…and it will be well worth what little waiting you might put him through."

Kim watches me closely as Emily talks, her mind working. "We could…help…you with some things, you know?"

My brows shoot up. _Um_…_how? Follow me into the bedroom with Paul? _I think to myself as Emily and Kim share another knowing glance.

"How about we go shopping? We could help you pick out some clothes to….entice?" Emily grins as she warms up to this idea.

"Yes! Let's go into Port Ang this afternoon. Make it sort of a Girls' day, maybe grab a latte or an early dinner?" Kim adds.

"I ….guess we could." I've never been one to enjoy shopping but then again, I never thought I would find myself in this position. "It could be fun." My friends are trying to help so the least I could do is go along.

Emily picks up her phone to text Sam. He's at work at the garage with Jake. Within a minute of sending her message, Sam calls. She talks to him for a moment, nodding. After a brief bit of mushiness between them, she hangs up.

"Sam says we're to go out and enjoy ourselves but he's sending one of the Pack to go with us." Emily stands, putting her glass in the sink while Kim goes to the nearest mirror to make sure her hair is perfect. Obviously, this is nothing new so I think nothing of it.

…until the front door opens and Leah walks in.

I sigh to myself. _Oh yeah, this will be "loads" of fun. _For whatever reason, Leah Clearwater still does not like me.

* * *

><p>We're on shop number three for the afternoon and things are going better than I had originally thought. Leah hasn't made any snide comments to me. Actually, she's mostly keeping to herself, avoiding the clothing discussion as a whole but then again, that's not why she's with us. She's our protector while we're off the res. I guess shopping would be too much of a distraction from her mission.<p>

So far, Emily and Kim have talked me into buying a couple of outfits that are more feminine than my usual jeans, t-shirt and button up or hoody. They believe that I need to girl myself up a bit more for Paul. I personally don't get it. If he's not interested in the real me, how is a short skirt and heels going to entice him? However, I have been in need of new clothes for some time now and I rarely shop with anyone so I take this as the opportunity that it is.

As we walk out of the shoe store, Kim turns her head. "Oh yes! We're headed there next!" She all but squeals in excitement.

I look in the direction that she's headed. I shake my head, refusing to walk any further. "Oh no….nonononono….we are _not _going there." Victoria's Secret. _I'll die of embarrassment twice, once while shopping with them and a second time should I ever get the guts up to wear a nightie in front of Paul._

Emily and Kim both try to persuade me, but have no luck at getting me to budge.

"Put your big girl boots on, Swan. I think that is the store that you need the most, a bit of lacey, feminine…courage." Leah smirks as she links her arm with mine and starts pulling me in the direction of the store, leaving Kim and Emily agog behind us. She drops her voice to a whisper just for my ears. "You'd be surprised what girly undies can do for a gal's self-esteem. You don't have to get lingerie….this time."

Well, that wasn't as mortifying as I expected. I ended up buying 5 matched bra and panty sets, all of which are sexy but not overly revealing. I imagined walking out of the store with items that would make me look more like a centerfold in one of those skin magazines but I was wrong. I can totally see myself going back in there. Kim and Emily found a couple of items for themselves "for their men". Leah followed me through the store making quiet suggestions, which surprised me. She didn't point me in the direction of anything that wasn't me.

We're about to walk out the door when a soft pink pj set catches my eyes, low rise sleep pants with a lace edged cami. I could wear that. Walking over, I pick it up, holding it up to myself.

"Get it, Swan. He'll love it. That is totally you." Leah smiles.

With a grin, I hurry back to the register with the pjs. I don't know if I'll ever wear it for Paul, but I can wear it for myself. I find a bit more bounce in my step as we finally make our way back towards Emily's car. I've managed to enjoy my first ever girls' shopping trip, even with Leah circling us at all times.

* * *

><p>Our arms laden with bags, we exit the mall. We had just reached the parking lot and Emily stops to dig into her purse for her keys. Laughing at something silly that Kim had said, I look up to see an oddly pale blonde headed woman staring at me from across the lot. Leah goes completely still, her nose sniffing. Suddenly her head snaps to the right, glaring at the odd woman.<p>

"Back inside…NOW!" She snaps before she shoves a bag into my hands.

Emily and Kim grab my arms. They know not to question her reason for yelling at us. Within seconds, we are back inside the mall doors, standing near the information desk where a worried security guard eyes us. Emily immediately takes out her cell phone to call Sam. He needs to know that something has happened.

We had been working on the construction site all morning. Paul and I had decided to make use of our free time to get caught up on our current project to ensure that we would finish on time. I had stopped to finish off my Gatorade when my cell rang.

"Hey Em, what's up?" It's not unusual for her to call me a couple of times a day just to touch base with me. I didn't think this was any different. However, this was not the case.

"What? Where are you?!" I begin to pace. My wolf was anxious, wanting Emily back by our side. Paul must have sensed my unease because he was quickly beside me, listening to Emily explain that Leah caught the scent of a vampire in their vicinity as they were about to leave. They were all safe inside the mall, waiting for one of us to come get them since Leah is in pursuit.

"We're on our way. Do not move from that spot." I look to Paul who had already headed for the trees. "Paul, I'll follow as soon as I call Jared. He's out with his dad today." I watch him run into the cover of the trees and feel the hum through our link as he phased.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>…_Bella_…_Bella_…my wolf chanted over and over as soon as we were made aware of a threat to our mate. We can't let anything hurt her. As soon as I phased, I reach out to Leah through the link. _Where are you?!_

Mental pictures fly through my head that tell me that Leah is on the west side of Port Angeles, headed back towards Forks. She's chasing the blond vampire who has been taunting us for so long. _She's headed towards the reservation. Sam and Jared can help me with this. You go take care of the imprints._

I found no fault in her logic so my wolf races in that direction. Very soon, I'm walking up to the mall entrance in record time. My Bella came flying out of the doors and into my arms. I couldn't help but hold her close.

"Are you ok?" I bury my nose in her neck and inhale her sweet scent. My wolf's anxiety diminishes slightly.

"I am, but that was scary. I've never been through something like that before." She answers quietly, her head tucked into my chest.

"Well, you did the right thing by listening to Leah, Emily and Kim. They knew what to do. You were safest inside, surrounded by other humans." I stroke her hair as my wolf begins to relax. "Let's go see what happened that caught Leah's attention."

We all walk out to Emily's car to find the doors wide open, the interior reeking of bloodsuckers. Someone had broken into her car. After looking everything over, we couldn't find anything wrong with the car itself.

"Wait a minute….where are my gloves?" Bella asks. She had looked over the back seat several times, unable to find them when she knew that she had left them there.

_Shit_. I think to myself. _Now Blondie has her scent. What next? How am I going to tell Bella that she's no longer safe off of the reservation?_ With a frustrated sigh, I decide it's time to get them all home.

"Come on, let's get home so we can talk this over with Sam." I ask Emily to let me drive which she quickly agreed to. She was just a bit shaken up as well. "I'll get you all home safe, no worries." Bella sits beside me, holding my hand tightly. Fear still had her in its grip. I kiss the back of her hand. "I've got you, Love. I've got you."

* * *

><p>No sooner had we pulled into Emily's place, Sam and Jared came out of the tree line, headed for the car and their imprints. They pulled them from their seats in the back and straight into their arms. After several long moments of making sure that they weren't hurt, Sam was finally able to speak. "She got away….again." He looks into my eyes, knowing that this could possibly push me over the edge.<p>

"Sam, we need to talk about our options on how to handle this threat to Bella." I give him a look, saying not here, not now. I hadn't told Bella about Eddie's offer but I did talk to Sam. I think it's time to give it some serious consideration. Giving me a nod, he agrees to talk to me later and then leads Emily into her house. Jared had already done the same with Kim.

"I'm taking you home, Bella." She nods and I pick her up in my arms bridal style, keeping her close to me. I need to spend the next couple of hours with my mate, ensuring myself that she's safe and unharmed. The Pack would deal with this latest threat and I would be at the front, ripping the head of the leech who would dare threaten the woman that I love more than life itself.


End file.
